


Drabbles

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Cake, Car Accidents, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, Duel Monsters, Duelling, Fluff, Gay, Inspired by Wolf's Rain, KaibaCorp, LGBTQ Character, Lockets, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Racism, Song Lyrics, Speed Dating, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: A bunch of old drabbles.





	1. Iris | Liberashipping

Yugi swallowed as he looked out at the darkening sky. Seeing the action, a soft smile appeared on Malik’s face. “You can stay for a bit longer if you want.”

“No; I’ll be fine,” Yugi replied, eyes still on the window. “Grandpa needs me at the shop.”

“True,” Malik agreed, “but there’s a storm coming, and I know you’re afraid of thunder.”

“I’m not-” Yugi began but Malik put a hand on his shoulder. Yugi met his gaze and hesitated. “Well, maybe a bit…”

“You don’t need to hide things from me,” Malik murmured.

Yugi looked away, wanting to say the three words that had been on his mind ever since he had gotten to know the boy. Instead he settled for, “I know. Thanks, Malik.”


	2. Counting Stars | Euroshipping

“Seto?” Ryou poked his head through the door of Seto’s office, his gaze landing on the CEO.

Seto was leaning on his elbows, eyes fixed on the computer, showing obvious signs of fatigue by the way his head drooped.

“Seto…” Ryou walked into the room. “You need to get some sleep…”

“I’m fine, Ryou,” Seto mumbled, eyes fixed on the computer.

Ryou sighed, eyes landing on the newspaper lying on the desk. “The tabloids have been printing things about us again?” Seto nodded. “You’re trying to sue them again?” Seto shook his head.

“I’m trying to find a buyer.”

Ryou blinked. “What for?”

“Kaiba Corp.”

Ryou’s eyes widened. “Seto, you can’t sell your company!”

Seto looked up, meeting Ryou’s gaze. “The only reason the tabloids are targeting you is because you’re going out with me and I own the company.”

“Seto, I can deal with the tabloids,” Ryou protested, walking forward and closing Seto’s laptop. “You can’t just sell Kaiba Corp because of a few lies they make up.”

Seto stood up. “My company’s in the way of us being together without intrusion.”

“No matter what you do, the tabloids will still target us,”  Ryou replied. “Besides, we’re together despite them and we’re happy.” He took Seto’s hand in his. “Right?”

Seto sighed and nodded, a small smile gracing his features. “Yeah.”

Ryou smiled, his own one more visible than Seto’s but holding just as much love. “You need some sleep.”

Seto just nodded and followed Ryou back to their room.


	3. Somebody To Love | Thiefshipping

Malik huffed as he sat down in another chair, wondering why he ever agreed to let his friends drag him to the speed dating hall.

Across the table was a boy with messy white hair that fell past his shoulders and piercing eyes the colour of dried blood. His arms were folded and his clenched jaw suggested that he was just as irritated as Malik was.

“Dragged here by friends?” Malik guessed.

The man snorted. “More like blackmailed, but  I guess you could say that. They think I need to ‘settle down’.”

“Same here,” Malik sighed. “I’m Malik Ishtar.”

“Bakura Tozokuo,” the man muttered.

Malik had promised himself that he wouldn’t find anyone that fixated his interests at this accursed event, but he couldn’t help but feel himself being drawn to Bakura. Just like his family was drawn to tombkeeping. He tensed.

“You okay?” Bakura asked.

“Y-yeah.” Malik shook his head. “Just… I’ve got a bad past.”

Bakura nodded. “Well I’m no one to judge. Especially with my own past.” He met Malik’s lavender gaze and pulled out a piece of paper as the bell signalling that everyone should find someone else to talk to rang. “Here.”

He then stood up and dropped the paper on the table. As he walked off, Malik glanced at the paper and smiled. There were nine digits scrawled on it.

“I guess I broke my promise,” he mumbled, not sounding that upset about it.


	4. Didn't They | Tendershipping

Ryou’s eyes were on the pavement in front of him as he trudged to school, his head lowered. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

His father hadn’t even called. Didn’t he remember? He wouldn’t be surprised if he had forgotten. Even Bakura had.

He swallowed, his heart in his stomach as he paused at the traffic lights, waiting for them to run. “Why do they always forget?” Ryou whispered, closing his eyes. A single tear slipped down his cheek. He didn’t bother to wipe it away. “Why does no one else seem to remember?”

The lights turned red and he took a step onto the road. The sound of screeching tyres met his ears and he turned to see a car skidding towards him. Everything around him slowed down. All he could think of was that he was going to die.

He couldn’t move. A soft smile appeared on his face.  He would be reunited with his sister.

He heard two voices – one that he recognised as Bakura’s and the other a girl’s that he had a vague recognition of, but he couldn’t place it – yell his name. “Ryou!”

A heavy weight crashed into him and Ryou hit the road, the car skidding past him. Ryou winced and sat up, staring at the car. It was then that the cold fear washed over him. _I really nearly died…_

He looked up to see Bakura kneeling over him and his brown eyes filled with tears. “B-Bakura…”

“Ryou…” Bakura pulled him into a comforting yet protective embrace, rubbing circles into his back as Ryou sobbed into his shoulder.

“I-I just…I c-couldn’t…” Ryou stammered.

“I know,” Bakura murmured, cutting him off. Silence reigned over them for a moment before Bakura helped Ryou up and led him back onto the pavement. The car had already driven off, not eager to face charges. “I’m sorry.” Ryou met his gaze. Bakura smiled at him, his expression soft for once. “Come on. Let’s get a cake for her.”

Ryou swallowed and nodded. He looked back at the road as Bakura took his hand and began to lead him away. “Bakura?”

“Yes?” Bakura looked down at him.

“I heard you call my name…but someone else did too…” Ryou met his gaze. “Who was it?”

Bakura shook his head. “It’s seven on a Monday morning, Ryou. We were the only ones there.”

Ryou’s eyes widened in realisation and he nodded, looking back at the road once more. A second tear rolled down his cheek for the sister that had been hit by a car on her seventh birthday.

“Happy Birthday, Amane…”


	5. I Want To Break Free | Eclipseshipping

Malik sobbed into his pillow, the wounds on his back burning with a fiery rage. “Why me?” He whispered, burying his head in his folded arms. “I never wanted this… I don’t want to be a tomb keeper…”

 _“You don’t have to,”_ a deep voice murmured in the back of his mind.

“Yes I do,” Malik choked out. “Father already carved the scriptures into my back…”

He felt a presence beside him and looked up to see a boy of his own age – maybe a year older – with wild, spiky hair that was so similar to his own beside him, his lavender eyes pupil-less. _“You could always escape.”_

“That’s just it, Marik,” Malik whimpered as the figure sat on the bed beside him. “If I do, I’ll be punished.”

Marik frowned as Malik sat up and he pulled the smaller boy into an embrace. _“You deserve to be free,”_ Marik mumbled. _“You deserve to live.”_

“I want to be normal…” Malik sobbed, his tears soaking Marik’s cream coloured robe as he leaned into the elder’s chest. “I just want to live on the surface and be a normal kid…”

Marik sighed, resting his head on Malik’s. _“I promise I’ll make that dream come true. No matter what it takes.”_


	6. Cake to Bake | Rivalshipping

Seto Kaiba had a lot of things going for him. He was CEO of a multi-million dollar company, was a sixteen year old billionaire, a straight A student and was a black belt in karate – not that he bothered going anymore.

But baking was not one of his many specialities.

"But this is pointless," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. "You do know I could just get one of the chefs to make you a cake, right?"

"I know," Yugi replied, his tone upbeat as he measured out the flour. "But I really like baking, and it's a good way to get you to take a break from work."

Seto sighed and folded his eyes as Yugi poured milk into the bowl. However, when he went to put the milk back, he ended up knocking the bag of flour over. The white substance exploded out of the bag, landing on almost everything physical.

Yugi blinked and gave Seto a sheepish smile. "Uh…sorry?"

Seto just chuckled and shook his head, reaching over and brushing a bit of flour off of Yugi's nose. "Don't worry about it, love." Yugi's face turned a brilliant red. "Now, how about we finish the cake?"

Yugi nodded, blissful happiness returning to his eyes. An hour later, the lumpy cake came out of the oven. Despite its burnt appearance, not even Seto could refuse a slice when Yugi gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He had never tasted anything worse in his life, but it was worth it just to see the huge, adorable smile that lit up Yugi's face when he tried it.


	7. Brother, My Brother | Mnemoshipping

Yami looked over at Malik, his gaze soft. _He's been through so much. All he wants is to forget about what he did, and yet no one will let him…_

As though feeling Yami's gaze on him, Malik looked up. Even from across the room, Yami could see the slight tint of red in his cheeks and he smirked.

Malik looked away, his cheeks burning. Everyone else had already fallen asleep. Yami had been transfixed with a book, and Malik his phone, until that moment.

"You know," Yami said, breaking the silence, "you don't need to push everyone away. What's done is done. But what really matters is what you choose to do now."

Malik swallowed, setting his phone down. "I…I tried to kill you, Yami. I thought you had sent Shaadi to kill my father, when it was really Marik… I tried to take over the world. I can't just forget that, no matter how much I want to."

"You don't need to forget it," Yami pointed out. "You can remember it. Allow it to make you stronger. But don't let it consume you."

Malik looked up at him again. "Why do you care?" His voice wasn't spiteful, but curious.

Yami chuckled. "I know that it wasn't entirely your fault. Besides, there's no point in gloating over a win and holding it over someone's head for the rest of their life while they try to prove that they're sorry."

Malik nodded, not looking away from Yami. "And?" Yami blinked. "When you've got an abusive father, you learn to tell when there's something someone's not telling you."

Yami nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. I also care because I harbour feelings for you."

Malik blinked again. "…You mean you like me?" Yami nodded. "Okay." He shrugged. "I like you too." His statement was innocent and Yami had a feeling that Malik didn't know what he had meant.

Yami just gave Malik a one-sided smile. "Thanks, Malik. You should get some sleep."

Malik nodded and stood up, but instead of moving towards his sleeping bag, he walked over to Yami. Yami blinked in surprise as Malik leaned towards him and pecked him on the cheek. "You too." Malik stood up again and made his way to his sleeping bag. "Night, Yami."

Yami watched as Malik climbed into his sleeping bag. A few minutes after Malik had fallen asleep, Yami found his voice again. "Goodnight…"


	8. For The First Time | Kleptoshipping

Bakura's vision blurred as he tried to insert his key into the door. "Ugh…" He put a hand against his pounding head before pushing the door open.

Once he walked into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, he saw Yugi waiting for him on the couch. "You're late," Yugi whispered, looking up at Bakura.

Bakura looked away and closed the door. "I know." He moved to go into their bedroom but Yugi caught his hand.

"Bakura, you can't just pretend that nothing happened."

"I'm not," Bakura replied. He pulled his hand away from Yugi, earning a hurt look. He sighed. "Look, I'll go looking for another job soon, okay?"

"And in the meantime you're going to drink the last of our money away with Marik?" Yugi guessed. Tears were brimming in the corners of his eyes.

Bakura didn't look away this time. "No," he promised. "And besides, you're one to talk." He nodded at the small glass of wine on the table that Yugi had been sitting at. Yugi's cheeks became pink-tinted. Bakura leaned down, brushing Yugi's tears away. "It's just a bumpy patch of the road." His voice was soft; it always was when he was talking to Yugi. "We'll get through this. Together."

Yugi nodded and echoed, "Together."


	9. Strong | Puppyshipping

Seto Kaiba glared at his opponent from across the duelling field, his cards clenched in his hand. He could feel a sense of hopelessness rising inside of him that he couldn't seem to drown.

He shook his head. The game was all about skill and luck. As long as he had better luck than his opponent, he would win.

But fate hadn't been kind to him so far… No. He didn't believe in fate.

He scowled and looked down at his hand. Nothing. There was nothing that was of any use to him. He reached up and clenched the locket around his neck.

"Kaiba!"

Seto froze and glanced to the side to see the mutt glaring at him, fists clenched. "Wheeler?"

"You can't lose to this guy, Kaiba!" Joey yelled. "You're better than him! Show him your real strength! I know you can do it! You always managed to pull through before! You're stronger than this guy!"

A small smirk graced Seto's lips and he glanced into his locket. Unknown to everyone else, he had added a second picture to the locket and now an image of Joey grinning up at him rested beside the one of his younger brother.

 _Joey… You put your faith into your cards, and now in me…_  Seto snapped the locket shut again. "I don't need you to help me win, mutt," he called. There was no hatred or anger behind the words, but Seto Kaiba couldn't be seen accepting help or encouragement from a dog.

But he could see from Joey's grin that he knew that Seto didn't mean what he was saying. Seto raised his glare to his opponent – a man with messy black hair and golden-brown eyes. "Tashigawara. I refuse to lose to you."

He glanced at Joey out of the corner of his eye before placing his hand on his deck. He closed his eyes and drew, throwing his arm out to the side. He cracked one eye open and looked over at the card.

Maybe fate did favour him after all.


	10. Stray | Darkshipping

Bakura prowled through the darkness of the night, the wind whipping around him and causing his black trench coat to billow out behind him.

With his pale complexion, his skin stood out in contrast to the darkness surrounding him. He looked up at the moon, his rusty eyes narrowing.  _He's here._

He reached into his pocket, his hand curling around a blade. Footsteps approached from behind him.

He whipped around, raising the blade, but it was blocked by a second blade. Rusty brown eyes met piercing crimson. "You!" Yami snarled, eyes narrowing.

Bakura smirked. "Yes. Me."

He jumped back, allowing the Pharaoh to stumble. Regaining his footing, Yami glared at Bakura. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Bakura repeated. His sneer became a lethal glare. " _Revenge._ "

"Then why go after me?" Yami snapped. "I did nothing to you!"

"Your father killed everyone in my village!" Bakura howled. "He killed my parents in front of me! I barely escaped with my life!"

"That's not my fault!" Yami hissed in response.

Bakura clenched his jaw either. "Well how do you expect me to react around you? I was trusted by my people to avenge them and you are the last of your family!"

"Bakura." Yami's glare seemed to soften somehow. "You have a choice."

Bakura hesitated. His sneer returned. "What would you know?" He growled. "You were the golden child of Egypt; infallible! I was hated by everyone, even when my village was alive! And now that they're gone, they've finally trusted me to do something! I won't let them down!"

He lunged at Yami but the Pharaoh caught his wrist, stopping the blade. "Why do you do this for the dead?"

"Why not?" Bakura smirked although his heart was pounding. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to. "I've got nothing to lose, Pharaoh. I'm already a prisoner, I've got no one close to me-"

"You have me." Yami's response was so simple that Bakura almost laughed.

"Yeah right." Bakura pulled his arm back. "You despise me, and I despise you." His heart panged. Why? Another question he didn't want to know the answer to.

Yami met his gaze. "What makes you think that I despise you?" Bakura blinked. "I could have killed you a thousand times by Mind Crushing you by now."

"I…" Bakura growled. "Everyone hates me. Why would you be any different?" It was a rhetorical question, and both of them knew it. But Yami answered it anyway, although not with words.

Instead he leaned in and pressed his lips to Bakura's. Bakura froze, his eyes widening. He found himself returning the kiss. When they pulled away, he stared at Yami in shock. "Why…?" Finally, a question he did want to be answered.

"Because. I like you." Yami shrugged.

"But… you despise me…" Bakura blinked.

"Didn't I already say that I didn't?" Bakura swallowed and turned away. "Bakura-"

"Don't." His voice was hoarse.

"Why?" For once, Yami was asking the question.

Bakura didn't look back at him, knowing that if he did, his entire resolve would crumble. "I live as a stray, Yami. Alone."

He began to walk away but Yami caught his wrist. He looked back to see him smirking. "I guess that's just your luck. I live as a stray too."

A small smile crept onto Bakura's face. "I guess it is." He turned away again. When Yami didn't follow, he looked back. "Are you coming,  _Pharaoh_? Or are you not as 'stray' as you thought?"

Yami grinned and followed Bakura, the two fading into the darkness and leaving the street in silence once again.


	11. Bullet | Tendershipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sui

Bakura sat at the top of the roof, his legs dangling off the edge. He took a final sip from the bottle of gin in his hand and then threw the bottle behind him.

It shattered on impact with the ground.

He stood up and looked down. The road below looked as soft and appealing as his bed. He was so tired.

"I wonder if I can fly," Bakura mumbled.

He had already said goodbye to everyone. He had told them he was going to Egypt for a holiday.

It wasn't a total lie. He was going somewhere, but it was a bit more permanent than a two-week trip.

He pulled out his pocket knife and examined the blade. He pricked his finger and sighed as a wave of relief washed over him.

"I wonder if he'll care that I broke my promise."

_"I swear, Ryou. I'll never leave you alone again."_

"I'm sorry, Ry," he mumbled. "But I need to go."

He closed his eyes and stepped off the roof. And for a brief moment, he flew with a smile.


End file.
